The study seeks to determine the efficacy of bolus subcutaneous injection of deferoxamine (DF) in patients who require chronic red blood cell (RBC) transfusion. The study seeks to replicate the findings of a previous study that showed twice daily bolus injections of DF yielded comparable urinary iron excretion to subcutaneous infusion over 8-12 hours. Additionally, the study will measure efficacy in terms of iron binding in the blood, and acceptability to the patient in terms of discomfort, ease of administration, and convenience. The standard method of DF administration will be compared to an alternative approach. The study will look at the following questions: 1) Is urinary iron excretion using the alternative method equivalent or better than the standard method? 2) Is the alternative method equally or more acceptable in regard to ease of administration and local reactions to patients who require iron chelation therapy? 3) Is iron binding equivalent or improved using the alternative method?